A Cinderella Story
by Month4
Summary: Inspired by the game Dark Parables: the Final Cinderella I've made my own version of a Cinderella story. Rated T to be safe. Story and OC are the only things I own.
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time in a city called Gotham there was a very rich doctor who is a widower with a daughter. The daughter's name is Rose. Rose got her name because she's as beautiful as the flowers of her namesake. The doctor's wife died of cancer when Rose was two years old. As Rose grows older she grows more beautiful. The only thing that can match her beauty is her kind nature. She's also very smart too. As the doctor watches his daughter grow older and more beautiful he worries about when it is time to teach her about being a woman. So he decided to remarry. He suddenly falls head over heels for an equally rich woman lawyer with a daughter of her own and marries her. The woman's name is Tessa, and the daughter is named Susan. A couple years passes until the doctor died. It was during the days before Batman's first appearance, so the police were useless. The doctor's death was ruled as natural causes. After the doctor's death Tessa fired Rose's privet tutors and tried to homeschool her along with Susan. Tessa tried to teach Rose and Susan how she do things, but only Susan is doing things her way. Rose didn't agree with what Tessa was teaching, so Tessa had her work as a maid for her stay and meals. She stops teaching Rose as well as not letting her work on following her father's footsteps. One of the other servants continues educating Rose all she needs. Over time Tessa attracts another suitor, a man named Garfield, who's the principle of Gotham University. Our story begins on the day of the engagement party between Tessa and Garfield.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one

The meeting at the party

It is the day of Tessa and Garfield's engagement party, a month after The Light had been brought down for good by The Justice League and The Young Justice League. Tessa and Susan are in the study after Susan's lessons.

"Susan, before you go off to get ready for the party it's time for a special lesson," says Tessa. "You're turning eighteen next week that means you'll be of legal age. At the party you'll meet lots of rich young men. There you'll get yourself a suitor that will make you rich. Remember what I taught you on how to go about doing this."

"Yes Mother," responds Susan. "Draw his eyes to me with my looks then amaze him with my words. First tell a bit about myself, then ask him about what he can do. Finally when the day is almost over ask if I can see him again."

"Perfect," comments Tessa. "Now go. You have two hours to look your best." They both exit the study and hurries off to their separate rooms.

Meanwhile with Rose

Rose is with the other house servants getting things ready for the party. The head maid walks up to Rose.

"Rose, you are done for the day," exclaims the head maid. "Meet Daisy in the servants' quarters. She'll help you prepare for the party."

"Are you sure you don't need my help?" asks Rose. Rose had been getting very close to the other maids since Tessa made her into a maid for standing up for her own opinions of Tessa's teachings. Daisy was the one that continued Rose's education. Now the household staff had become like a family to each other.

"Sure I'm sure," responds the head maid. "Besides you're young. You've been eighteen years old for a week, you're not getting any younger. Better have fun while you still can."

"Oh thank you," Rose happily says as she hugs the head maid, before running off towards the servants' quarters.

A little later on in the servants' quarters

A woman is in the servants' quarters draping a cover on a tall object.

"Daisy, I was told that you'll help me prepare for the party," says Rose as she enters the room.

"Yes, come closer Rose," replies Daisy. Your new dress is under this cover." When Rose pulls off the cover from the tall object she reveals a simple light blue cocktail dress on a mannequin.

"Wow, it's beautiful," comments Rose. Daisy takes the dress off the mannequin and hands it to Rose. She takes the dress into the restroom to change into it. Once she comes out Daisy is holding a pair of clear, hard plastic, high heeled shoes. The dress and shoes are not like anything Rose had ever seen in stores. Once Rose got the shoes on she looks at herself in the mirror. She looks beautiful. The last thing Daisy does is brush Rose's hair and ties it into a bun.

"Now you are ready Rose," says Daisy.

"Oh, thank you Daisy," smiles Rose as she hugs her old friend.

"Go have fun at the party," responds Daisy. Rose gracefully walks quickly out of the servants' quarters.

At the time of the party

The big room that Tessa made into a ballroom after Rose's father died is filled with rich people. Musicians are playing at one end of the room. In the room across from the ballroom is the dining room with a buffet laid out. Among the guests are Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake and Dick Grayson. Susan is wearing her finest dress and her most beautiful make-up. She walks up to Dick and taps him on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Would you like to dance?" asks Susan.

"OK," shrugs Dick. They both walk to the dance floor and start dancing.

"Your name's Dick Grayson isn't it?" asks Susan.

"That's what people call me," replies Dick. "My real first name is Richard."

"I'm Susan," says Susan. "I'm the daughter of Tessa."

When the song ends Dick notices Rose entering the room. Captivated by her looks he walks up to her.

"Hello, my name's Richard Grayson," greets Dick. "What's yours?"

"This is my stepsister Rose," answers Susan. "And she's supposed to be working in the kitchen."

"The head maid told me I could join the party," says Rose.

"That's a beautiful name Rose," smiles Dick. "Would you care to dance?"

"OK," responds Rose as she lets Dick lead her to the dance floor. Susan steps in front of them.

"She can't," says Susan. "She has to go back to work."

"Come on, one dance isn't going to hurt anything," smiles Dick. "Besides the head maid gave her permission to join the party." So Dick and Rose walks past Susan and onto the dance floor.

"Have she ever been like this towards you?" asks Dick.

"Ever since my step-mother banished me to the life of a servant," answers Rose.

"Why were you banished?" asks Dick.

"For not agreeing to everything she teaches," replies Rose.

"What did you not agree with?" asks Dick.

"She said that men treat women like things, even though they need us females to produce children," explains Rose. "She also says that we should stand up to them. And punish those that gets in our way of equality."

"Well, with lessons like those I can't really blame you for not agreeing to all that," says Dick. "But are you alright living your life like this?"

"I don't mind the work," responds Rose. "What bothers me is that I can't go to medical school, and be a doctor like my father was."

"Why can't you do that stuff?" asks Dick.

"Tessa says it's the learning part of my punishment," says Rose. "She says that men wouldn't let females work in jobs. My punishment is to let me learn through experience how horrible men treat women."

"Well, that's very bad," comments Dick.

"But on a happier note, how are you connected to Garfield?" asks Rose.

"Garfield is the principle of the school my adoptive little brother goes to," answers Dick.

Before the two dancers realized it that one dance became the whole night. They never noticed Susan trying to get their attention. All they were aware of was each other. Until finally they are broken out of the trance by Tim Drake rudely splitting them apart.

"I'm sorry I have to butt in like this," apologizes Tim. "But they're going to clear the buffet table in half an hour and you haven't eaten a thing since we got here Dick."

"Seriously," gasps Dick as he looks at the clock on the wall. It is now half till midnight.

"Yes," confirms Tim. Dick turns to Rose.

"I'm sorry but I do feel tired and hungry at the moment," says Dick.

"I'm feeling tired and hungry too," smiles Rose. "I'll join you."

"Why did he call you Dick?" asks Rose as they walk to the next room.

"Dick is a very common nickname for Richard," answers Dick.

"Oh, I see," sighs Rose. "I would rather like to just call you Richard."

"Fine by me," shrugs Dick.

At five minutes till midnight Bruce waves his hand in front of Dick and Rose's eyes.

"Richard, it's time to go," says Bruce.

"Seriously," says Dick. Bruce nods and Dick turns his attention back to Rose.

"I'm sorry, but I hope to see you again," says Dick.

"I hope to see you again too," says Rose. The two of them part as Dick returns to the manor and Rose returns to the servants' quarters.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

The meeting at night

It is now twelve thirty am the day after the engagement party. Susan and Tessa are alone in Susan's bedroom.

"The party was good," comments Susan. "But while I was trying to woo Dick Grayson he was focused on Rose."

"Did you say that you tried to woo Dick Grayson, ward to THE richest man in Gotham?" asks Tessa. Susan only nods in response, and Tessa grins.

"My wonderful daughter, I taught you well," smiles Tessa. "You went for the big fish."

"Yeah, but he's more interested in Rose," replies Susan.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of everything," assures Tessa as she leaves her blood daughter's bedroom.

Meanwhile in the servants' quarters

"Rose, I have another surprise for you," says Daisy as she enters Roses very small room. She brings in another manikin with an outfit on. It's a nurse uniform with a red cross on the hat and a domino mask that matches the outfit.

"You've finished your medical training, and now you'll need experience in the medical field," explains Daisy. "Since Tessa wouldn't let you pursue any line of work other then being a maid you'll have to work in secret. You'll be lending medical aid to heroes out on the field. This mast is enchanted so that even familiar heroes will not see through to your real identity. Only the one who both you and he share true love will see through to each other's real identities. Now go get ready, your first night of work begins now." So Rose quickly puts on the outfit, takes the medical kit Daisy hands her and leaves out the window.

A little later in a warehouse at the Gotham Docks

Nightwing and Robin had just finished taking down The Riddler. Batman is in a different part of Gotham taking care of Killer Crock. The reason Nightwing and Robin teamed up was because The Riddler's last riddle said that one way of getting at Riddler will get the person killed as fast as the hare and the other will get you killed as fast as the tortes. They figured that Robin will take the way that kills as fast as the tortes and Nightwing will follow to keep Robin safe, which they figured is through the door to the warehouse. They were right, the outside is crawling with landmines. As Robin enters through the door there is melted tar in front of the door that will slow down anyone that enters and The Riddler is waiting there with a gun to shoot anyone that gets stuck in the tar. The moment Robin gets himself caught in the tar Nightwing uses him as a way to get over the trap and take down The Riddler. As Nightwing's cartwheeling over the crouched down Robin he gets grazed on the chest by the bullet from Riddler's gun. Once The Riddler is secured Nightwing goes back and helps Robin finish getting unstuck from the tar. After that Nightwing's legs gets weak from the bloodloss. The graze from the bullet wasn't life threatening, but deep enough to bleed a lot. Robin calls Agent A to send a vehicle to take care of Nightwing while he takes The Riddler in a place for the police to get to him. Nightwing sits on the floor of the warehouse against the wall and tries to at least take care of the bleeding. This is when Rose steps in.

"Relax, I'm here to help," says Rose when she sees Nightwing tense up. "Call me Hero Doctor." Once Rose is close to Nightwing their eyes widens.

"Richard," gasps Rose.

"Rose," Nightwing gasps in response. "What are you doing here?"

"I told you at the party that my stepmother wouldn't let me be a doctor didn't I?" says Rose as she tends to Nightwing's wound. "So a very kind maid taught me medicine in secret. I'm done with my training and now I need fieldwork experience. So she made this costume so I can get the fieldwork experience by tending to wounded heroes." This continues for a while, the two of them talking as Rose fixes Nightwing's wound, until Robin shows up. Nightwing introduces Rose as Hero Doctor. When the Batcar rolls on the scene on auto-drive Rose and Robin helps Nightwing into it. Nightwing and Rose says their goodbyes and Nightwing and Robin takes off in the Batcar and Rose goes off to find more work.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

The Engagement

Time goes on in a new light. Tessa forbids Rose from being with anyone besides the other servants, but Rose and Dick secretly exchanges letters past her and Susan. Tessa keeps setting up dates between Susan and Dick. After Dick got together with Bruce the night Rose helped him out and asked if she could become the doctor for the Justice League by night. Bruce agrees to observe Rose before making up his mind. It wasn't long before he says that she can train to be the doctor for the Justice League.

It is now the day of Susan's coming-of-age birthday party. Rose is sitting in the Servants' Quarters with Dick's latest letter. It says:

Dear Rose

I got an invitation to Susan's coming-of-age birthday party two days ago. I want you to be my plus one.

Love Richard.

Rose turn over the letter to write one back. She uses the same paper for her letters to avoid any detection, and them being found during Tessa's daily inspections.

Dear Richard

I would love to join you for the party. But my step-mother took the dress I wore when we first met and gave it to Susan. She's even going to wear it to the party. I have no other dresses to wear.

Love Rose.

She folds her letter the other way and gives it to Daisy. Daisy has been a great help to the two lovers.

An hour later she gets a reply and Daisy sneaks Rose into a hiding place to read it.

Dear Rose

Then you and Daisy will have to come over as soon as you're done with work. I'll supply Daisy with all she needs to make you a new one as fast as it takes.

Love Richard.

Rose writes her reply same way as always.

Dear Richard

Can't wait until then

Love Rose.

As she comes out of the hiding spot she hands it to Daisy.

The Head Maid let Rose and Daisy off early and they both rush over to The Wayne Manor. Daisy brings a bag along. Dick is the one to open the door for them and leads them to a room with shelves of fabric and patterns. The table has a sewing machine set up and a spot for measuring fabric. That and everything else anyone needs for sewing.

"Here's everything you need for a dress Daisy," says Dick.

"Thank you, but I already made a new dress for Rose," smiles Daisy as she takes out a dress that is better than the dress Rose wore the first time. The dress is a ball gown style and is a glittering silver color. Dick's jaw drops at the sight of it and Rose just stands there with her eyes wide open.

"I don't know a word to describe how beautiful that dress is," comments Richard. Daisy hands the dress over to Rose and she heads to the bathroom Dick directs her to. Once she comes out Daisy fixes her hair up into a bun while Dick helps her with a pair of shoes Daisy also brought. The shoes are clear plastic, high heeled style. Once they are ready Rose stands from her chair. A knock on the door alerts them of someone entering before they do.

"Hey Dick, Bruce says it's time to-" says Tim as he enters, but stops once he sees Rose.

"I'll be waiting for you in the living room," Rose says to Dick.

"I better get going," says Daisy as she grabs her bag and leaves.

"Thank you!" calls Rose.

An hour later Rose and The Waynes are outside Tessa's manor. Other people are arriving as well. After they entered the group of people around Susan that was ooing and awing at the dress she's wearing moves to look at Rose's dress.

"Dickey," exclaims Susan, once managed to push through the people around Rose and Dick. "You've made it. Rose what are you doing here, and in that dress, which shouldn't be better than mine might I add."

"First of all, I told you before not to call me Dickey," says Dick. "Second, Rose is my plus one."

"But I thought I am your plus one," exclaims Susan. "Didn't our dates mean anything?"

"Those things you call dates are just two rich people hanging out," responds Dick. "Now, please excuse us. I would like to have at least one dance before checking out the buffet." Dick and Rose head off to the dance floor arm in arm, leaving behind a fuming Susan.

It is well into the night when Dick asks them to stop. Once they do he takes the mic.

"Excuse me, sorry to interrupt your evening everybody," says Dick. "But I would like to ask a woman a very important question. Will the stepsister of the birthday girl please come forward?" Rose walks up to be in front of Dick. Dick gets down on one knee and takes out a small jewelry box.

"Rose, when I saw you for the first time at Tessa's engagement party I fell in love with you," begins Dick. "Since then my love had deepened. Now I wish to ask you this question…. Will you marry me?" Dick says the last part as he opens the box to reveal a ring with a big diamond as its gem. All that comes out of Rose's mouth was an attempt at talking. Suddenly Rose embraces Dick in a hug.

"Yes!" cries Rose. Flashes of lights fills the air as the reporters take pictures as Dick puts the ring on Rose's ring finger. Daisy steps up to Rose and hands her a necklace of many colored beads.

"Here's an early engagement present for you my dear," exclaims Daisy.

"Thank you," replies Rose as she puts it on. "It will look good with anything I wear."

The night goes on in good spirits. Everyone's happy, except for two women.


	5. Chapter 5

The night of Susan's birthday party and Dick's marriage proposal Susan is fuming in her bedroom. Her room is a wreck from her throwing her many pillows around it.

"How dare they do that to me!" screams Susan as she throws another pillow. This one knocking a vase of flowers from her dressing table that lands on the floor, thus breaking it.

"How dare that #$ &amp;%* (AN: for the sake of the ratings the swear words in this story will be censored) steal the biggest catch of them all from me," continues Susan throwing another pillow, this time breaking the lamp. "And how dare the #$ &amp;%* of a man not fall for me."

"Hello my dear daughter, how did the party go?" asks Tessa as she walks into Susan's room. "What on earth happened here?"

"It was terrible mom!" wails Susan. "First Dick refused to be called by my pet name any longer. Then he admits that our dates are just hanging out to him. Then, as if it's not bad enough, he proposed to Rose."

"What!" gasps Tessa. "But when I spied on him buying the ring I thought for sure it was meant for you."

"Well, it wasn't," wails Susan.

"Well that just won't do," scuffs Tessa. "I guess I just have to teach you the family secret of success earlier then I thought." She walks up to the broken vase on the floor.

"Vaseus repairus," says Tessa as she waves her hand over the broken vase. Suddenly the vase repairs itself.

"Wow," exclaims Susan.

"Vaseus backus tous yourus placeus," continues Tessa. The vase returns to the dressing table where it was.

"Flowersus andus waterus backus tous normalus," finishes Tessa. Then it was like Susan never knocked the vase over.

"Wow," exclaims Susan again.

"You see, every magical family has a secret way of doing spells," explains Tessa. "Zatanna's family speaks backwards. This family adds an 'us' at the end of every word. Now I'll show you the secret I've been using to kill off my husbands." Then she turns back to the flowers.

"Oneus ofus theseus flower'sus lifesus comeus tous meus," says Tessa. Suddenly one of the flowers wilts as if its clock sped up.

"Then some time afterwards, after the coffin closes for the last time," says Tessa. "Oneus ofus theseus flower'sus beautyus comeus tous meus." Same thing happened to another flower as what happened to the last one.

"With this I'm alive at two hundred years old," says Tessa.

"Really," gasps Susan. "That's amazing. You look to be in your thirties."

"I know," smiles Tessa. "I've been sucking the life out of trees and the beauty out of flowers in between husbands."

"And to think that someday I'll take over the family tradition," smiles Susan.

"Yes, now that I have trained someone to take over my work I'll let myself grow old," says Tessa. "For homework I want you to clean this room with only magic by lunch time in the morning. Tomorrow is my wedding so while I'm on my honeymoon you will take care of Rose."

The next night

Nightwing enters The Justice League space HQ grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey Nightwing," greets Nightwings old best friend, Kid flash. During the war on the underground of earth Kid Flash was killed, but the geniuses of The Justice League figured out how to bring him back.

"Hi Wally," smiles Nightwing. "I have big news, along with a question."

"What is it?" asks Kid Flash.

"I'm getting married," exclaims Nightwing. "And I want you to be my best man."

"Of course I'll be your best man," cheers Kid Flash. "Just tell me the date and I'll make room."

"There is no date yet," says Nightwing. "I asked Rose for her hand last night. I spent yesterday convincing Batman to let me tell the others my secret Identity so that I can invite them. He said only the original members of The Team will be allowed to have the honors. That's what the meeting is all about."

"Well let's get to it," says Kid Flash.

Half an hour later

The founding members of the teenage division of The Justice League are all gathered in the living room around the coffee table. The others are in the training room being watched by Black Canary.

"OK you guys, I have some great things to tell you," begins Dick. "I took all day yesterday to convince Batman to let me tell you my true identity, and he agreed to let me tell only you guys."

"That's great," cheers Tigress.

"So tell us everything my friend," says Aqualad. Nightwing pulls off his mask and becomes Dick.

"My real name is Richard Grayson, ward to the billionaire Bruce Wayne," says Dick. "The reason I put so much effort into convincing Batman to let me tell you that is because I have an announcement. I'm getting married, and you're invited to the wedding." Suddenly the room fills with chears.

"Nightwing, report to the mission room!" comes Batman's voice over the intercom. Dick puts his mask back on and leaves the room

Five minutes later

Nightwing enters the room where The Justice League members gets handed out their missions. There he sees Daisy in a completely new look. She's wearing a white dress with her hair in a bun and a silver circlet on her head with a clear jewel hanging in front of her forehead. She holds something that looks like a clear wand with gold glitter in it. Batman is in the room as well as the founding members of The Justice League.

"Daisy?" asks Nightwing.

"Hello Nightwing," greets Daisy. "Don't worry I'll shut the door." With a flick of her wand and the words 'doorix shutix' the electric doors closes behind Nightwing, with him still standing on the wire that keeps the door open.

"Wow," comments Nightwing.

"Thank you, now for why I'm here, and why I called upon you," says Daisy. "As you saw I am a magic user. I use my abilities not to fight crime, but to help out kind people. The one you're about to marry has been attacked." This shocks everyone in the room. All but one founding members of The Justice League mutters among each other. Batman sits scowling on the outside, but shocked on the inside. Nightwing is one hundred percent shocked."

"What happened?" asks Nightwing.

"Yesterday was Tessa's wedding day," begins Daisy. "After the wedding Tessa and her new husband left for their honeymoon. Early this morning Susan called Rose to the front hall alone. Half an hour later I went to check up on her. It turns out somehow Susan wanted to put a curse on her. But the necklace I gave her protected her. One of those beads on the necklace I gave her after you asked for her hand in marriage is a Jewel of Protection. With my magic I looked into the past and saw that the one that tried to curse Rose was Susan herself. She judging by the spell she used she wanted to steal her life, youth and beauty. But instead Rose got encased in crystal. She's still alive, but Susan must be stopped. I insisted that this mission is given to you to lead because I believe that this is your test."

"A test of what?" asks Nightwing.

"You'll know when the time is right," responds Daisy. "But for now you must plan how you're going to carry out your mission. I'll be watching how you are doing." With a wave of her wand and the words 'transportix meix backix homeix' Daisy disappears in a puff of white smoke.


	6. Chapter 6

AN:

I apologize in advance if the fight scene is too short or lame. I suck at fight scenes, but I'm still going to do this. So enjoy.

ACinderellaStoryACinderellaStoryACinderellaStoryACinderellaStory

Nightwing enters the meeting room where he left the founding members of The Team. A green blur tackles Nightwing and when he looks to see what it was he sees Beast Boy hugging him.

"Big Sis told be everything, congratulations," smiles Beast Boy.

"I had to," says Miss. Martian. "I want to invite him too."

"Well, the wedding plans have been put on hold," replies Nightwing, this shock everyone. "I just came from getting news that the woman I am to marry has been attacked. She's fine for now, but I have to assemble a team to rescue her. I came back to ask for your help."

"Dude, do you even have to ask?" responds Kid Flash.

"Yeah," agrees Beast Boy. "No one is allowed to ruin what supposed to be one of the best days in life."

"So tell us everything Old Friend," exclaims Aqualad. "Why would your wife-to-be be in danger?" Nightwing takes a breath and starts to explain everything from the meeting to the engagement. He also includes what the meeting with Daisy earlier contained.

About ten minutes later

"Wow," is all that Kid flash can say.

"Tell us of your plan on defeating Susan," says Aqualad.

"Wait until we get Zatanna in on this," replies Nightwing.

Half an hour later

They are now at the zeta beams with Zatanna filled in.

"OK here's the plan," begins Nightwing as he punches in the numbers to their destination. "We go in and fight Susan up front. Zatanna will block Susan's magic. Simple as that."

"If you're doing it like that you'll need a boost in power," says Daisy from behind them. "I just got back from checking in on the situation with Susan. She had drained the magical power from one of your enemies. The one that is a spoiled kid with his soul in the body of a cat. She sucked it right out of both the boy and the cat." The group of super heroes gasps at this news.

"Thank you for the heads up," says Nightwing before introducing Daisy to his team.

"Fightingix powerix amplifyix, magicix powerix amplifyix," says Daisy with a wave of her wand. Light from a transparent mirror shoots at Zatanna and one from a transparent sword shoots at the rest of the team.

"Now you will stand a greater chance of beating Susan," exclaims Daisy as the images of the mirror and sword disappears.

"Thank you Daisy," says Nightwing as he and his team beams away.

At the mansion where Rose lived

Nightwing and The Team steps through the front door into the front hallway they see the statue of the crystalized Rose. Everyone looks at the crystalized Rose in sadness. Nightwing lays a hand over the glowing necklace that's around her neck. Aqualad lays a hand on Nightwing's shoulder.

"Do not worry my friend," assures Aqualad. "The necklace will keep your wife-to-be alive until we can convince Susan to release her."

"I know," sighs Nightwing. "It's just, why did it have to come to this?"

After a while walking through the mansion they come across the ballroom. The only thing in the room is a wooden armchair with a tall backrest at the other side, and sitting in it is none other than Susan.

"Why isn't it the ex-sidekicks," greets Susan. "You like the decoration in the entrance? I made them myself."

"Susan, reverse your curse on Rose and you may have a light sentence," says Nightwing in a demanding tone.

"I will not," spats Susan as she rises from her 'throne'. "Since I did not invite you that means Dicky sent you. So deliver a message for me. Tell Dicky that if he wants to ever see his precious Rosey he'll marry me and put in his will that I get everything once he dies."

"You leave us no choice then," shrugs Nightwing. Nightwing gives the signal for his team to attack, Zatana stays behind to support with spells.

A long time later later the team finally brought Susan down on to all fours, unable to stand from tiredness. They hear something like breaking glass from the front of the house. Nightwing sends Robin to see what it was.

"Now Susan," breaths Aqualad. "Return Rose back to how she was."

"No way," Susan pants, with an evil smile on her face. "As long as my demands are not met she will stay that way for forever."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," comes Robin's voice from the doorway. Everyone looks his way and sees he had returned with a fully restored Rose.

"What the, how?" stammers Susan.

"It's the necklace I gave her," responds Daisy as she steps into view. "You see, that necklace is enchanted to protect the wearer from any curse and mimic it in a way to fool the caster until said caster has been defeated. It's over."

The group leaves as the police that deals in powerhouse villains arrives.

The Team that was on the mission, Rose and Daisy are in the sitting room of The Justice League HQ. Batman and Superman enters.

"There you are Rose," smiles Superman. "Glad to finally meet you. We're here to congratulate you and Richard on your upcoming wedding, the team for a job well done on the mission and to say that you are cleared for working as our healer. The special police picked up Susan's mother in time to save her current husband." Everyone cheers for the great news.

Epilogue

A month later Rose and Richard Grayson are married, and Rose had achieved her dream to be one of the greatest doctors like her father. They offered Daisy to work for them, but she refused. She said that now Rose has her happily ever after it is time for her to move on to another pure heart to help out. The two newly weds nods in understanding and said that she is welcomed to stop by any time.

And they lived happily ever after.

The End


End file.
